128204-pr-the-community-teamand-us
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Then a few months into the game they stopped....and it's been all downhill since then, bad PR can make or break any company. | |} ---- ---- ---- ... Seriously? TOR's PR is horrid. They are constantly in circle-the-wagons mode because they keep screwing up and their community is tired of it. edit: When TT goofed he fessed up to it. Over in TOR-land their class devs have a long history of insulting the players and then blame the players when people abandon the class. Edited June 19, 2015 by PlasmaJohn | |} ---- Not exactly the point of the links, and your post would have been funny if Wildstar had not reached rock bottom.....yet here we are. How can it be that even at $1 other players still don't know about the game ? | |} ---- ---- This is a standard thing for gaming mags. It makes sense when you think about it. Magazines (physical dead tree magazines) take time to print and distribute. So when a game company (any, not just us) decides to give scoops to print magazines, they have to insure that nobody else gets that info before the print magazine gets published. And if they give that info to several magazines, then they make an agreement that all of them can release the information at the same time, so that nobody releases it "first". If they didn't do that, then print magazines wouldn't ever get new information, because of the long lead time. And then they wouldn't give the game company any coverage. It's a give and take relationship, and it's been like that for over 20 years. It's only been coming to light recently because of how much information is available on the internet, which was very different 20 years ago. | |} ---- I'm actually surprised people still read print magazines for games! As in, I forgot they existed... This is coming from someone who grew up reading the newest tips and tricks for my favorite arcade games in the 90s as well. Crazy how much things have changed, and how some practices still haven't caught up with the times. Thanks for the explanation! | |} ---- ---- Yeah, I was just being snarky. You gotta know that we're on the same side here. ;) I have never wanted anything but the best for WildStar, and I did a lot of soul-searching in the time between launch and my decision to walk away for a bit. The first thing I decided was to never talk the game down to anyone but to be honest about what was awesome and terrible, if asked or giving input. I brought a dozen people with me at launch and started a community that's still going strong today. I was freaking CRUSHED when WildStar flopped as quickly as it did. I mean, I spent a freaking year of my life during beta, giving tons of feedback, reporting bugs, being a presence for new and casual players to look to. When the bottom fell out after Sabotage, my heart went with it. This game is a beauty. It's a real digital joy in a wasteland of games. It deserves to be a household name. There needs to be a WildStar cartoon on Adult Swim, and commercials between every Firefly, Star Trek and Battlestar Galactica re-run on every channel. They need new movies and promo videos like the early Dev Speak line ... and cater them to different crowds instead of just repeating "hardcore" over and over. As a professional marketing designer, I have dreamed a dozen ad campaigns over the years, but you know what they say: | |} ---- I'll never forget that... There was that one dev (that shall remain not named, because no shame and blame) over at TOR that has been constantly pooping on us, taking us for idiots, saying we were wrong on a particular game mechanic bug, that we didn't know what we were talking about, until *he* was proven wrong by a video. He then stopped posting on the forum, and anyway left the company not too long after. I think that was before their transition to F2P. I'll really never forget it. I'm not sure we can generalize on all the TOR class devs insulting players, but that one : yeah for sure. But anyway *many* were cocky with us : prolly the star wars effect. They had their delusion of grandeurs indeed, they felt untouchable... Many of them indeed. I've never felt that in any dev at Carbine. Sure sometimes we may not have had the amount of communication we wanted, but when they do communicate I don't feel like they poop on us or are haughty with us, quite the contrary. So yeah sorry OP but you linking TOR in your thread almost completely invalidates your point. You see : that's the danger of trying to make your point "heavier" by stacking too many examples. I can't say much about several games in your list because I never played them, BUT, for those I played I do *NOT* feel they were communicating more. I do remember on a couple of those games some friendly devs, but on the *amount* of communication : certainly not... Carbine's devs are on par, as far as I'm concerned. | |} ---- ---- ---- Its been quite a few years since I purchased any physical print magazine and I used to spend a ridiculous amount of money on magazines every month. There were at least 6 I bought every month. Like you I am a little surprised that people still buy them. | |} ---- Not to be the party pooper but whats stopping you from doing the interview a week or a month earlier and then releasing it on the same day E3 is? Seems like hyping us for the day where we get info about the info. Hyping the hype. In the end, i just get tired of the info comming Soon™ and just don't care. SRLY! Let's call a spade a spade. A stress test is a stress test and not a "secret event on the NA server @ time here" and an E3 interview/booth is there to hype us about what gaiming companies have in store for the consumers the comming year. Only the released date is the E3 one where nothing happens, 3 weeks later we have to spend money to find out what you talked about. Continue this course and you're heading for the coner where we put EA games, Whoever makes SWTOR and NCSOFT. | |} ---- ---- ---- Let's be honest... Nobody is actually going to spend money to read this information. We're just going to see it online for free. | |} ----